


Someone to love!

by Samantha_Emily_Blake



Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Dom Kurt Hummel, F/F, F/M, Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe are brothers, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Blaine Anderson, Protective Kurt Hummel, Sub Blaine Anderson, Sub Sebastian Smythe, depressed Sebastian Smythe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Emily_Blake/pseuds/Samantha_Emily_Blake
Summary: Sebastian gets bullied so badly at Dalton, he has to ask Blaine and Kurt for help. He wants someone to be there for him and show him love, show him he is worthy of being loved. He ends up with a lot more than he expected and so do Kurt and Blaine and there family's and the rest of the New Directions.WARNING:-- slight language- several trigger warnings (Mentions of self harm, mentions of suicide, child abuse, brainwashing and sexual abuse)-MpregDo not read if any of the things mentioned above will trigger you.(Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt are all the same age, also even though Blaine did get attacked at his very first Sadies hawkings dance he only ended up with a broken arm and leg so didn't miss a full year of school so didn't get put back a year like he did in the show.)





	1. Chapter one:-

Sebastian walked into school. A boy with his reputation doesn’t hold his head high. When you accidentally hurt someone you love, it hurts you more than it does them.  
“Hey! How’s the school slut doing?” Sebastian ignored the comments like he did every day.  
“Fag I’m talking to you!” The person said loudly. To loud for Sebastian’s liking.  
“Will you leave me the hell alone?” Sebastian replied. He hated when people annoyed the hell out of him for no reason what so ever.  
“What did you say to me?”  
“You heard me.” Sebastian replied coldly. Suddenly Sebastian was hit extremely hard in the stomach.  
“Huh,” he yelled. It hurt harder than he thought. Usually the bullying wasn’t this bad. They called him every derogatory and Homophobic name under the sun, and left when Seb yelled at them, but this guy was different. He had the same snarky attitude Sebastian had when he was a jerk. This guy was starting to get on his last nerve. He knew his ribs were bruised just by the pain he felt. Sebastian had a very high pain tolerance, and when something hurt him, it was very painful.  
“This should teach you to mess with the new boss in town!” said the other boy. Sebastian recognised him though. Where had he seen him? He scolded himself for not knowing. Suddenly he remembered. He had seen him at the Lima Bean. He didn’t seem like the bullying type though.  
A bunch of other Warblers came and started beating Sebastian up. What had he done to deserve this? What made everyone hate him? All he wanted was to be loved, just like any other human being.  
Another Punch and he was knocked out. He was partially happy as he didn’t have to endure the pain. What was Seb going to do? The bullying had got a lot worse after the Warblers learned that he had hurt a former Warbler. But usually the bullying was just verbal. He was usually just called a slut or man whore, but it had never gotten this far. Sebastian was worried. He occasionally thought about even taking his own life.  
He started cutting himself after he had slushied Blaine. He was so depressed, that even his family noticed, but they didn’t care. He also hadn’t been going out as much. He usually went to Scandals, but he hadn’t really been feeling up to it. Seb cut himself but never actually tried to commit suicide.  
He always wished he could live a different life. Be like Kurt or Blaine, having a boyfriend at his side. Maybe things will change when he wakes up.


	2. chapter Two

Sebastian woke up startled, but regretted in doing so. He winced in pain as he tried to sit up. He struggled to get air into his lungs.  
Why me he thought. Why do I take rubbish from everybody?  
Where am I? He thought. He suddenly checked his surroundings and realized where he was.  
“Gosh I hate life” he had been dumped into the Dalton dumpster. He had no idea of where to go. School had long been over and he didn’t feel like going to his parents. He was way too afraid to back to his Dorm, fearing bigger and more evil guys would be waiting for him to give him another beating.  
He had to go somewhere as the pain was getting worse. Nobody really cared for him and he thought about just ending his life there, but suddenly he got a text message, so he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.  
To Seb from Blainers:-  
Hey Seb. Wondering if you’d like to join us at Scandals tonight. Wanted to take you up on your offer. .  
To Blainers from Seb:-  
Blaine I need help. URGENT.  
Sebastian needed help and he needed it fast. Oh crap, what if Blaine had plans with Kurt. He didn’t feel like insulting another person today or getting a slap in the face.  
To Seb from Blainers:-  
Sebastian what’s wrong? I’m calling you.  
Sebastian’s phone started ringing.  
“Hello” Sebastian replied weakly. He realized he sounded and in pain.  
“SEBASTIAN! What’s wrong? Your text scared me half to death.”  
“I-I-I got beat up Blaine I need help. I’m in the Dalton trash can.”  
“What! I thought Dalton had a no bullying policy?!”  
“You thought all the shit they told you was true? Wow I thought only Nick was that stupid.”  
“Sebastian that’s not funny. I’m on my way with Kurt”  
“Ugh do you have to bring him?”  
“Sebastian shut up I’ll be there in a few.”  
“Okay bye.”  
Sebastian hung up. When would Blaine get here? It was a Friday, and they didn’t have to worry about going to school the next day. When his Parent asked where he was, he would simply say he stayed with Hunter. He usually did because Hunter found out about Seb’s depression and tried to help him. He let him stay at his parents’ house whenever possible, not wanting to leave him alone, fearing the worst.  
Half an hour later Blaine pulled up, and him and Kurt jumped out of the car and ran towards the trash can, not sure if Sebastian was only joking.  
“Ouch!” he yelled. “It hurts you know!”  
“Shut up Sebastian we’re trying to help you.” Kurt replied angrily.  
Once they got Sebastian out of the trash can, they put him in the back seat, hoping to convince Sebastian to go to the Hospital. He was hurt, and they were pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to walk this off.


	3. Chapter Three

Once inside the car, Sebastian began fading in and out of consciousness. He had received a blow to the head harder than he thought. Before he realised what he was doing, he started talking aloud.  
“Why can’t someone just love me?” he stated.  
“Seb what’s wrong?” Blaine asked.  
“I just feel like no one likes me and I’m not wanted.” Sebastian returned.  
“What do you mean Sebastian?” Kurt asked. He and Blaine were both confused at why Sebastian was freely talking to them. He usually just pushed them away when anything personal came up.  
“I suffer from depression. It all started when I threw the slushie at Blaine. Gosh why do I have to be so bitchish? Anyways, I feel like no one loves me. I think about taking my life sometimes, but Hunter is there to stop me.”  
“Sebastian, does the bullying hurt you too?”  
“Of course the bullying hurts! How would you feel like being called a fag and slut every day, and those are the nice things people say! I just feel so lonely.” Sebastian barely choked out the words in time before he started crying.  
Kurt and Blaine had never seen a vulnerable Sebastian, much less a crying one. They didn’t know how to help the boy.  
Sebastian passed out again with the tears stained on his face. Blaine was in the driver’s seat headed to the hospital. He hoped Seb wouldn’t be mad at him for taking him in, but his injuries were more than just a wack on the head. Kurt stayed in the backseat with Sebastian sprawled out on him, just in case he had fit.  
“Blaine, what are we going to do? We can’t let him go back to Dalton like this. The Bullying could get even worse, and if he says he’s suffering from Depression, we can’t risk him taking his own life.”  
“You’re right Kurt, but there’s only so much we can do. Sebastian’s probably only talking to us because he has a concussion. I bet if he realised that he just spilled his guts to us, he’d be pissed.”  
“True, but we have to do something. We can’t leave him in this condition.”  
Blaine pulled into the hospital to see nurses and doctors rushing to get to places within the hospital as fast as possible.  
Blaine walked into the ER and grabbed a nurse.  
“Hey! My friend got beat up and he’s unconscious!”  
“Sir. I don’t think that’s an emergency.”  
“You don’t understand. I think he has a major concussion. He’s been drifting in out of consciousness ever since we picked him up.”  
The nurse decided Blaine thought his friend was in more danger than he really was. When Blaine realised that she wasn’t going to listen to him. He grabbed hold of her arm and practically dragged her back to the car where Kurt was waiting with a knocked out Warbler. The nurse began feeling the back of Sebastian’s head for bruises and bumps.  
“Oh my gosh!” the nurse yelled. She ran back into the hospital and returned with several doctors and nurses who lifted Sebastian’s limp beaten body onto the gurney.  
“What’s wrong with him?!?! Blaine and Kurt demanded together.  
The nurse lifted Sebastian’s head gently to show a huge bruised knot forming on the back of Sebastian’s head.  
At first Blaine gasped, not even seeing it in the first place, but his worry turned to anger, and he got terribly upset.  
“If you would’ve believed me in the first place, he better pull through this or we’re going to sue your sorry ass.”  
“I’m sorry sir.” The nurse pleaded. She thought the boy was being over dramatic about a slight blow to the head. From the size of the knot on Seb’s head, it was probably inflicted with a bat being baseball bat being thrown full force to the poor boys head repeatedly.  
Not only did Blaine get upset, but the doctors did too.  
“He’s not getting enough oxygen!” One doctor yelled.  
They quickly wheeled through the ER and found an empty room, but made Kurt and Blaine wait in the waiting room down the other end of the hall.  
A different nurse walked up to him and started asking him questions about Sebastian.  
“How old is your friend?”  
“17.”  
“How did he get like this?”  
“He said a couple of guys jumped him.”  
“What is his name?”  
“Sebastian Francis Smythe.”  
Kurt looked at Blaine confused about why he knew his middle name.  
“What he told me one time.”  
“Is he allergic to any medication?” the nurse continued.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Do you know who did this? I may have to get the authorities involved.”  
This question troubled Blaine. He didn’t want to get the police involved. If the other Warblers did this to him, when he was doing nothing, then they were likely to hurt even worse if this got spilled to the police.  
“Umm, I’m sorry he didn’t tell me. He just said he got beat up and that he needed help.” Blaine replied.  
Once again, Kurt looked over at his boyfriend confused. Blaine mouthed “I’ll tell you later.” Kurt got the message and shut his mouth.  
“Are you Positive he didn’t identify the person the people who hurt him?”  
Blaine was partially telling the truth. There are many Warblers and students at a Dalton who could’ve done this, but Sebastian never said specifically which ones.  
“Yes I’m positive.”  
“Well then, we have to notify his family.”  
Oh no, Blaine thought. Sebastian wouldn’t like it if he was greeted by his uncaring family when he woke up. He’d be pissed. He knew Seb wasn’t on very good terms with his parents, especially since they divorced a couple of months ago.  
“The only family that needs to be notified is Hunter Clarington. Sebastian lives in his apartment most of the time.”  
Blaine now realised why Seb had been spending most of his time at Hunter’s. Hunter had said Sebastian was having a little trouble, but now he knew what that trouble was.  
“Are you sure there’s no other family?” the nurse asked.  
“Yes, Hunter is 18 years old, he just pulled into the parking lot, and he’s coming inside.” Blaine replied with obvious worry still in his voice.  
Thankfully Kurt had called Hunter in the car after Sebastian had had his episode. Hunter came running into the ER and straight to the reception desk, while still wearing his Warbler uniform.  
“I’m here for a Sebastian Smythe.” Hunter choked out. He really cared for Sebastian it was obvious, from what they’d got from Hunter in the past Seb was like the younger brother he never had.  
“Hunter!” Blaine yelled, getting his attention. “In here!” Hunter came running into the waiting room.  
“Hunter, they need you to sign for Sebastian, as you’re the only one old enough.” Blaine told him.  
“Yeah, I’ll sign. Of course I’ll sign.” Hunter said brokenly. He practically ripped the papers out of the nurse’s hand and scribbled his signature onto the five crumpled pieces of paper.  
“Thank you” said the nurse. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave though. Sebastian will be transported to an OR and then stabilized in ICU.”  
“When can we see him next?” Hunter, Blaine and Kurt asked all at the same time. Which probably would have been funny if not for the situation.  
“I’m not sure I’m afraid, but we’ll let you know.” The nurse replied with a small sad smile.  
They returned to their seats and sat quietly for a couple of minutes until Kurt broke the silence.  
“Hunter, we know about Sebastian’s bullying and depression.” Kurt said.  
“Wait how?” Hunter asked confused. He knew Sebby would never tell anyone except himself, much less Kurt and Blaine.  
Kurt and Blaine then proceeded to tell Hunter the story of how they had found Sebastian and then taken him here.  
“He definitely had to be out of it if he told you and he cried in front of you. He has cut himself too. But I’m usually there to stop him, clean him up and throw the blade away. I don’t think he’s been eating very much either he looks like he’s losing weight.” Hunter said.  
“Yeah, I noticed that too” Kurt choked out. When Sebastian was laying on him in the car, he felt how thin the poor boy was. His muscular and toned body had been replaced with a thin and frail body.  
“Well, all we can do is wait.” Said Blaine. So that’s what they did through the night. Wait.


	4. Chapter Four

Waiting. Blaine was tired of waiting. They spent the whole night in the hospital, waiting to hear from the doctors about Sebastian’s condition.  
At about three in the morning, a doctor came out and informed them about Sebastian.  
“Are you here for a Mr Sebastian Smythe?” the doctor asked.  
“Yes,” Blaine answered for the three of them.  
“We did CAT scan to see Mr Smythe’s brain condition. We found out that the blow to his head has given him a severe concussion which can take its toll on his body. He will most likely stay asleep for a couple of hours, but it is best that his body heals and gets rest. Side effects of a concussion are nausea, amnesia, sluggishness, sensitivity to light and noise, and vomiting. He might even wake up within the next hour, it’s just hard to tell.” The doctor explained to them.  
“Can we see him now?” Hunter asked.  
“Of course. He is in ICU room 5.” The doctor replied.  
“Thank you,” they said.  
They walked to the elevator together and pressed the level 5 button. The elevator door opened with a ding and the three guys walked out, and headed to Sebastian’s room. They were shocked when they saw Seb, as they didn’t realise just how badly he had been hurt until now.  
He had a respirator in his mouth to make breathing easier, but the doctor mentioned they would take it out soon. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering the huge welp that had formed on the back of his head. Gosh Seb looked a mess. Sebastian had IV’S, at least two in his right arm. The thing that looked the worse though was the neck brace, clasped around his neck to keep his injured head from moving when he woke up. They had to make sure his neck wasn’t moving, or it would further complicate his injuries.  
Hunter looked on the verge of tears. Heck they all were. They weren’t even sure if Sebastian was going to be okay, much less the full extent of his injuries. The poor boy’s body was covered in bruises and scares, inflicted by his classmates.  
Kurt was scared he wouldn’t wake up. Even though Seb had a thick bandage wrapped around his head, you could see the lump underneath it. How could someone do that to another human being? He couldn’t imagine this happening to him. Yes, the people at McKinnley hated him, but they would never hurt him this much.  
Spring break was this week, so Sebastian would have plenty of time to heal. Heal if he even woke up. Would he?  
Eventually Hunter had to leave. He said he couldn’t stay there the whole night.  
With only Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian in the room, Blaine began to think.  
Seb actually looked peaceful while he was laying there, his foot twitching occasionally. Blaine began thinking. What were they going to do with Sebastian? They couldn’t let him go back to Dalton like this. He knew Hunter would help him, but Hunter could only do so much himself. Anyways, Hunter’s parents would be back from their trip and would wonder where he was. They probably would be upset if Seb had to stay there while he was healing. Blaine wondered if Kurt was up to letting Sebastian stay with them during his healing process, which could take up to a week or longer.  
It seemed that all Blaine could hear was the steady beeping of Sebastian’s heart monitor. It was somehow soothing though. He didn’t know why.  
Blaine stopped thinking and decided to go get himself a strong cup of coffee. He was going to need it to stay awake during the night.  
“I’m getting some coffee Kurt, do you want some?” Blaine asked.  
“Nope. I’m good” Kurt yawned.  
“Okay. Be back in a few.” Blaine continued to walk to the coffee machine where he heard someone call his name.  
“Blaine!” he turned around to see the person calling his name. Oh my gosh! It was Mr Shuester.  
“Mr Shuester, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked. He had no idea why Mr Shue would be in the hospital at two thirty in the morning.  
“Visiting a family friend. What about you Blaine?” Mr Shue asked.  
Oh dear, how was he going to tell him that he was visiting the same person that had sent him to the hospital a few months ago.” Blaine replied nervously.  
“Wait Sebastian, as in THE Sebastian Smythe, like the one who caused you to have eye surgery?!” Mr Shue asked very confused.  
“Well you see Mr Shuester, Sebastian says he is getting bullied to the extreme at Dalton. Sebastian is suffering from depression ever since he threw that slushie at me. He’s guilty for what he’s done, but he’s having a hard time coping with it. Hunter told us that he’s even cut himself multiple times before. He’s here in the hospital because some students at Dalton jumped him, hit him, and threw him in the trash can. I texted him to ask if he wanted to go to somewhere with me and Kurt, but he said he needed us, and was badly hurt. We found him beaten up, and we brought him here. From the size of the knot on the back of his head, he was hit was multiple times on the head with a baseball bat and kicked around. He might wake up soon, so we wanted to make sure he sees a familiar face when he wakes up.” Blaine concluded.  
“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Mr Shue says. “Where is he staying?” Mr Shue continues asking.  
“See that’s the problem. We can’t let him go back to Dalton because of the bullying, plus he needs someone to look after him. Hunter can only do so much. I want to help him, but I just don’t know what to do.” Blaine replies.  
“What if you let him stay at your’s and Kurt’s apartment? I know that’s a lot to do for someone who hurt you, but Sebastian needs help, I think.”  
“That’s a great idea Mr Shue, but I don’t know if Kurt would like the idea of him staying in the same place as us.”  
“Why don’t we both talk to Kurt. I’m sure he would understand.”  
“Okay. He’s in Sebastian’s room right now. Right this way.” Blaine led there teacher to Seb’s room, where Mr Shue examined the unconscious boy.  
Gosh, how could this happen? Mr Shue thought Sebastian was king at Dalton. How could he get so betrayed? He looked terrible. Wires and tubes connected to all parts of his body.  
“Mr Shue!” Kurt exclaimed. He had no idea why he was seeing Sebastian.  
“Hey Kurt. I was visiting a close family friend when I saw Blaine here. Kurt, is it okay if we talk about Sebastian?”  
“Yeah sure.” Kurt replied.  
“Blaine told me about Sebastian’s situation, and he told me he wants to help him. Do you?” Mr Shue asked.  
“Well, yes. I just don’t know what to do.”  
“I think I have a solution.” Mr Shue continued to tell Kurt about his plan to help Sebastian, some of which he had already told Blaine back by the coffee machine.  
“I think that’s a great idea! I wouldn’t mind if he stayed with us for as long as he needs.” Kurt replied. He was happy to help in any way he possibly could.  
“I have one more thing Sebastian needs to think about though.”  
“What’s that Mr Shuester?” Blaine and Kurt asked at the same time.  
“Sebastian probably needs to transfer schools if the bullying is this bad. He could come to McKinley.”  
“I think that would help a lot, and we could be there to help him with his studies, Glee club, and anything else he needs.” Blaine stated. Sebastian definitely could not go back to Dalton no matter what.  
“Okay then. It’s settled.” Mr Shue concluded.  
“Thanks for your help.” Kurt said.  
“No problem guys. I guess it’s up to Sebastian now.”  
“Yep. He gets to decide if he wants our help.”  
“Bye Mr Shue!”  
“Bye Kurt. Bye Blai-“  
They all turned to see Sebastian sitting awake in bed, but instead of just being confused, he looks terrified and panic stricken.


	5. Chapter Five:-

Panic attack. That was what Sebastian was having. He couldn’t remember where he was or why he was there. The lights were so bright. Must escape. That’s all his mind could think of. He grabbed his neck, trying to get the contraption off.   
Blaine and Mr Shue tried to calm the confused boy down, but it was too late, as he didn’t see any of them as he was so far into his own head. Sebastian was having a full blown panic attack. Sebastian took the neck brace, and threw it across the room, almost hitting Kurt. Kurt dodged it from being hitting him just in the nick of time.  
“Kurt! Grab the doctors and the nurses. He’s going to tear out his stitches!” Mr Shue yelled.  
Kurt ran out of the room and found the nearest doctors and nurses.  
“Help! My friend just woke up from his concussion, and he’s having a panic attack!” Kurt nearly screamed.  
“What room is he in?” the doctor in charge asked while motioning the others to follow. He saw one of the nurses getting a syringe out of a medicine cart.  
“He’s in ICU room five,” Kurt replied. The nurses ran with the doctors to the room where they saw Sebastian trying to rip out his IV’s and heart monitor pads. He succeeded. Even though Seb was thin, he still had fight left in him.  
Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s arms, while Mr Shue grabbed the flailing boy’s legs. Mr Shue was stronger than Blaine, so he got the tough part. The doctors and nurses came in and one of them Grabbed Sebastian’s head, to keep it somewhat still.  
“Ahhhhhh! Let me go!” Sebastian pleaded and screamed. Kurt had never seen the boy this shaken. They were trying to help him, and he was putting up one hell of a fight.  
The head nurse Grabbed Sebastian’s hospital gown and partially opened it so that one of the other nurses could give Seb the shots needed to calm him down.  
“No! Don’t put me to sleep! Ahhhh! Let go!” Sebastian screamed as he tried to get out of their grasp, but his strength was no match for the four people holding him down.  
The nurse put rubbing alcohol on his thigh and injected a shot. She put something over the spot where she gave the shots.  
They held the crying boy until the meds finally kicked in. They could feel his body go limp in their arms from the relaxants injected into his system. He went to sleep with tears on his face.  
The nurses and doctors put Sebastian back on the bed onto the bed. A nurse came in with fresh IV’S and bandaids, for the tears Sebastian had. The nurse securely fastened the neck brace back onto Seb’s neck. The IV’s were re-inserted, and they put another muscle relaxant into his arm through the IV.  
Hopefully he would be a lot calmer when waking up for the Second time. Luckily, he hadn’t pulled his stiches out, but he came pretty close in doing so. They put a nasal cannula in his nose, and they left the room.  
“Thanks Mr Shue. Good thing you were here. Kurt and I wouldn’t have been able to handle him by ourselves. Sebastian can be pretty strong when he wants to.” Blaine said.  
“It’s no problem, Blaine. Good thing Kurt got the doctors and the nurses. He probably would’ve ripped his stitches out.” Mr Shue replied.  
“Yeah Kurt,” Blaine answered.  
Kurt didn’t hear. He was too shaken to think right now. He never had to do anything like that before in his life. He felt so helpless in the room. It’s not like he could hold Sebastian.  
“Kurt!” oh fudge cakes he wasn’t paying attention.  
“What Blaine?”  
“Nothing. We were just saying how good it was of you to go and grab the doctors and nurses so quickly.” Blaine replied.  
“Aww, it was no problem. Just doing what I had to.”  
“Well, I have to go. Bye Blaine. Bye Kurt.” Mr Shue said.  
“Bye Mr Shue.” Blaine and Kurt replied together.  
“See ya next week.”  
They sat there quietly not knowing what to do.  
A couple more hours passed by before Sebastian came to.  
He tried to sit up, but winced in pain. His body was tired from the incident earlier.  
“Sebastian! You’re awake. Do you need anything?” Kurt asked.  
“Where am I?” Seb asked.  
“You’re in the hospital. You got beat up at Dalton and we brought you here.” Blaine replied.  
“Can you get this thing off my neck? It’s kind of annoying.” Sebastian whimpered.  
“Sorry, but you have to leave that on. You’re not supposed to move your head.” Kurt answered.  
“Why does my head hurt?”  
“You had stitches.”  
“What the hell! Why the heck did I have stitches?”  
“Those Dalton jerks hit you in the head, and you also had a panic attack.”  
Sebastian sat there quietly, trying to remember the events that happened last night.  
“Huh!” Sebastian breathed in. He remembered crying in the back of Blaine’s car. He remembered telling them about his depression. He remembered having the panic attack, and being put to sleep.  
“Oh my gosh!” Sebastian whimpered with despair and embarrassment.  
“Seb, it’s okay. Kurt and I are here to help you. We’re okay if you transfer to McKinley and we would like it if you come and live with Kurt and I for a while. Mr Shue can help you get into the school, and he can help you with your studies as will we. Would you be okay with that?” Blaine asked.  
“Umm yeah. It’s not like I have anyone else there for me, besides, Hunter and he can’t be there for me all the time. Are you sure though? I can be a jack-ass sometimes.” Sebastian replied.  
“Sebastian we’re fine, plus all of us can be jack-assess at some point.” Blaine responded.  
“Thanks.”  
“Do you need anything?” Kurt asked.  
“Yeah. Morphine.” Sebastian whined in pain.  
“Seb. Something practical.” Kurt said.  
“I am being practical. My head hurts really badly and so does my stomach.”  
“Okay let me go get someone.” Kurt replied as he exited the room to get a nurse or doctor. He returned with both.  
“Welcome back Mr Smythe. Glad to see you awake.” The doctor said.  
“Great to be back.” Sebastian replied sarcastically.  
“How are you feeling Mr Smythe?” The doctor asked.  
“Like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat and had to have stitches.”  
“Ha I see our patient has a sense of humour.” The doctor replied.  
“You could say that again” Kurt laughed.  
“Do you need anything Mr Smythe?” the doctor asked.  
“Yeah. Morphine my head feels like I have a hangover.” Seb replied.  
“Ha! I can’t just freely give you morphine. You already have a small dose in your system, along with tranquilizers and muscle relaxants. Do you need anything else?” the doctor asked.  
“Yeah. Can you get this thing off of me?” Sebastian asked, motioning to the neck brace.  
“I’m sorry Mr Smythe, but we need you to keep that on to stabilize your head.”  
“Gosh I feel like a prisoner. No drugs and no freedom.” Seb whined.  
“Sebastian!” Kurt said in a scolding tone. “These people saved your life and you’re talking to them like this?” Kurt continued.  
“Yeah I do that to everyone.” Seb replied.  
“Mr Smythe, I think you should be able to leave tomorrow, as long as no complications occur. You seem to be feeling just fine. Let me just check your bandage real quick.” The doctor said.  
Sebastian’s doctor walked over to where Sebastian was lying on the bed. He pulled the bandage off of his head, revealing the huge lump and scar now on his forehead. The stitches looked painful. He squirmed under the pressure the doctor was applying to his head.  
“There will be pain, headaches, nausea, vomiting, and sensitivity to light and noise from the injuries you have received over the next week or so. Well I don’t need to put a new bandage on your head as the stitches are holding. I’m sure your friends here will take good care of you.” The doctor said.  
“That makes two of us.” Sebastian replied. He knew Blaine and Kurt would take good care of him while he was healing.


End file.
